goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut
Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut (also known as Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut: The Movie) is the 2002 traditional flash-animated adventure fantasy comedy film based on the popular animated media website GoAnimate, founded by Alvin Hung. The film was directed by Brian Sharp, it was produced by GoAnimate Studios and released by Paramount Pictures. It was the first ACTUAL GoAnimate movie and the first installment in Paramount Pictures/GoAnimate Studios' GoAnimate Cinematic Universe franchise. Film Summary Plot Voice Cast *Eric as Himself and Eric 1 *PC Guy as Himself *Joey as Victor and Tom *Fat Stickguy as Mr. Peter *Kate as Jennifer *David as Jack (Jackashay), Stickguy, Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 *Julie as Kayla *Simon as News Reporter *Paul as Gary Johnson *Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper *Salli as Herself and Protester Girl *Dave as Simon *Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub *Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 *Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter *Diesel as Eric's tired voice *Stephen as Steven and Orderman (Toon Buffet) *C. Elbourn as Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi Additional cast voice *Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice and Mr. Peter's evil voice *Professor as Dwayne and George *Kidaroo as Toon-sty (uncredited) and Lumpkin *Princess as Stickgirl *Callie as Catherina *Kayla as Tween Cat *Wise Guy as Rick Perry *Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO *Julie as Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice (uncredited) *Walter Williams as Mr. Bill and Mr. Hands (TV footage) Production Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut was originally to be released in Summer 2002 but because of the making, the film just got delayed to Winter 2002. CEO and founder of GoAnimate, Alvin Hung was inspiring such characters for Comedy World like American Dad and Family Guy, both created by Seth MacFarlane, and was also had to produce a few new characters and subjects based on the website. Release On July 5, 2002, The film was released. Media releases Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut was released on VHS, DVD and Laserdisc on November 26, 2002. It includes the trailer for The Wild Thornberrys Movie and the all-new animated short film Stickguy Takes a Holiday before the movie. It features the Behind The GoAnimate Take featurette (The Making of Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer and Uncut). Soundtrack The soundtrack of the movie was released on June 16, 2002 by Warner Sunset Records. It includes score tracks composed by Danniel Hofflered. Reception Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut received positive reviews upon release. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has an 84% "approval" rating. On Metacritic, it has an 81% "indicating universal acclaim" The consensus is "Fast-paced, offensive, hilarious, and beautifully animated, Go!Animate: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut is thrilling, and will have you laughing the whole ride." Roger Ebert gave the film two thumbs up saying, "Offensive and not for children, this is one heck of a comedy, and easily one of the best films of 2002." Box office Coming soon! Reaction Coming soon! External Links Category:Movies Category:2002 films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:Uncut